


I thought it was the flu?!

by Skye_1517



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cloaca, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Naga, PWP, Porn With Plot, Snakey Sex, Underage - Freeform, naga Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_1517/pseuds/Skye_1517
Summary: Harry comes down with the flu and is miserable for a week, nothing is helping. But suddenly he starts getting mysterious side effects; shedding, numb legs, and scales?!Not only that but Voldemort has seeming gone quiet, and Severus has left the Ordermof the Phoenix.Why couldn’t this be a normal year?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 46
Kudos: 536





	1. I’m what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first writing ever. I hope everyone likes it, be sure to tell me in the comments what you think. This one will be a shorter chapter, I am writing this right before bed.

“Ugh” Harry drags himself from his bed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

  
“You know Harry, if you are just going to be miserable for the rest of the day you could stay up in the dorms. You sickness is getting in the way of my studying,” Hermione says without turning away from her book.

“Yeah mate. All your depressed feeling are making the food taste worse,”Ron mumbled though a mouth full of food. _ **How could they be so unconcerned, so bothered by me being sick.**_ Harry couldn’t understand why they started acting this way, it had happened after 4th year and the Triwizard Tournament. _**Maybe they don’t want to deal with the media backlash anymore and are distancing themselves? Or...do they not...believe me, believe what happened?**_  
  


”Well okay I think I will just head over to the hospital wing to ask Madame Pomfrey for another Pepper Up,” Harry seethes as he stalks back out of the Great Hall. _**And I was going to tell them about the new symptoms that happened.**_ Walking into the Infirmary he looks around to see no one around, he heads on over to the bed with emerald green bedding that he has declared as his over the years. “Madame Pomfrey?” The Medinurse bustles out of her office at the sound of a shout in her Infirmary. Upon seeing Harry she pause for moment before herding him into bed he is in front of.

”What is it this time? Broken bone, concussion, or maybe even Dragon Pox?” Pomfrey asks as she flutter about him trying see what is wrong.

”None of that Madame. I think I hav the flu but I don’t know if there are like weird magic differences between muggle flu and wizard flu because this is pretty weird,” Harry told her settling himself to being stuck in the for at least a couple hours.

”Well it is not the flu I will tell you that. So what kind of symptoms are you dealing with then beyond normal flu-like occurrences?”

”Well my legs started going sorta numb almost. And then suddenly my skin started shedding in long strips. And this morning I noticed the strangest thing, I seemed to have scales starting to appear in patches.”

”And all of this is just on your legs?”

”Yes ma’am.”

” Well here, normally children only get this potion while at Gringotts but with all of the things going on recently I have leave to assist and use them for muggle raised children. Now this is going to sting a little, we need three drops of blood into the potion and then to pour it onto a parchment.”

”Okay bleed over a potion got it. Ouch! You didn’t say it would hurt that bad!”

”Well yes but it is over with now, let’s look at the results.”

Birth Name: Hadrian James Peverell Potter

Name Change to: Harry James Potter (magical guardian Oct 1981)

Parents: James Fleamont Potter and Lily Rose Potter née Evans

Godparents: Sirius Orion Black, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom née Greengrass

Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 

Magical Inheritance: Positive (blocked but failing(magical guardian Oct 1981)) Inheritance, submissive Naga

”Well there you have it. Here are your results Mr Potter.”

”......I’m a what?!?!?!”


	2. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs away upon hearing that Dumbledore plans on stripping away his inheritance. Strangely enough Snape offers assistance.

“A naga. A submissive one at that, judging by the lateness of the inheritance.” Madame Pomfrey explained as she started grabbing some potions. “You are going to have to take these to assist with your tail coming through, oh and here is a book you are going to want to read as soon as possible.”

**BANG!**

”Ah, Harry, my boy. Your friends had been wondering where you had disappeared to and came to me to find out.” Albus Dumbledore said after throwing open the infirmary doors.

”Sir, I told them where I was going. They didn’t seem to care or worry this morning.” Harry explained wondering what was going on.

”My boy, I am sure it was just a little misunderstanding. Now let’s move along, no need to take up Poppy’s time.”

“Actually Headmaster, Potter here has been going through his inheritance. He is going to require some assistance from me,” Pomfrey told Dumbledore, wondering why he was trying to whisk away her patient.

”Ah well that simply will not do. Here Harry come with me I will straighten this out right away.”

As Harry stands up to follow Dumbledore, Pomfrey hands hums his bag having put the potions and book inside there anyway. Once they make it to Dumbledore’s office Harry sees that everyone from the Order is there, except for Snape.

”Sir what is going on?” Harry asks, getting the distinct feeling of an animal being cornered.

”Well you see Harry we can not let you have an inheritance, certainly not that of a Naga. Such a dark creature.”

” What...what do mean? This is a part of me. You can’t just take it away!”

”We can though. We will simply strip it away from you, get it untangled from your magic.”

”No! I can’t let you guys do this to me!” Starting to look around finding the best way to exit without getting captured. He would just have to make a run for it.

”It doesn’t matter what you think. We need to keep you light and that is what we will do.”

As they all rush at him, Harry manages to break through to the door and get out. He starts tearing through the halls. Not really paying attention to where he is going. Suddenly the walls come into focus, he is in the dungeons. He can hear the Order still running after him, he frantically looks around for a place to try to hide. He startled when he feels a hand on his shoulder, _he’s been caught!  
_

 _“_ Mr. Potter if you wish to avoid capture and require assistance, I am willing to offer my services just this once,” Snape whispers to Harry while holding his shoulder.

”Okay, _**please**_ help me”


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am so happy with the response I have gotten and I love the comment I have gotten. I know the chapter are short but I am hoping to try to update at least 2 time a week. I may get some longer ones eventually though.

“Okay Mr. Potter follow me,” Snape says while leading Harry into his rooms. “You should have some potions from Poppy, yes? You will need to take those as they will allow the transformation for your tail to go along smoothly and painlessly. As well as help with your other changing anatomy.”

”Wait! What do you mean other changing anatomy? What else is changing?!” Harry freaks out wondering g what else is changing.

”Well if you would read that book before blurting out questions like dunderhead, the. You would see it mentions fangs, venom, as well as changing of your reproductive system to that of a naga.”

”Oh, okay I will get to reading the book then,” Harry tells him as he gulps down the vile potions. He can practically taste the horrid ingredients used to make them.

**_’...most young naga will find that as they are nearing the night after the potions are taken their fangs and venom will develop. After this the tail will start its transformation because genitals will be “adjusting” to adapt to the new body. Males will find that they will develop a hemipenis but it will be hidden within the tail unless in use. They will also develop a cloaca which is a joint of the reproductive system and excretory system. As all nagas are able of carrying young this is a necessary change to ensure reproduction can continue._ **

**_...all nagas will also find themselves being more sensual with their bodies as naga are very sexual creatures. Much like sirens naga call those around towards them in a sexual fashion. This will only happen though to the gender that the naga finds pleasing. And as naga do not have mates it is very normal that a naga will collect a harem of sorts to attend to the naga’s sexual needs.’_ **

_You have to be kidding me. A harem, a cloaca?! It just sounds like I am going to get a pussy of sorts. Would that be so bad? You would have any guy you wanted and they would want you too. Perhaps not...I don’t know it just seems really odd. That’s just because you haven’t gone through you transformation. Afterwards you will love it or learn to love it._ Harry argues with his own thoughts for a minute before deciding to just accept that this is his life now. “Well I am going to head to bed now. Where will I be sleeping?” As Harry follows Snape he can’t help thing about how this night would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am just about at the juicy bit. But I am going to wait unti. Later today to update that bit because I want to make sure people have had a chance to read this part and not miss the next. Hope you enjoy!


	4. ...to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns to love his inheritance  
> There is sex in this chapter, and in this story. If you do not like male on male do not read. Otherwise, please enjoy!

“Mmmm...mAh!” Harry jolts awake at a strange tingling overcoming his mouth. Tentatively he pokes at his teeth with his tongue. He can feel his fangs that must have grown in, and he softly presses his tongue into the fang. There is a rush of fluid, most likely his venom, and in its suddenness he swallows it. He panics for second until he feels the strangest thing in his legs and groin. Glancing down he can see that his sleep pants seem to have been magiced off, and there are scales growing and stretching to connect his legs.

“Ah! Mmmm!” Something starts feeling really good, when he glances down again he can see that he now has a tail instead of legs. Determined, he starts feeling his tail trying to understand what has now become of his body. He starts relatively low and works his way up. He comes to a small slit in his tail, he gently sticks a couple fingers inside. “Ah, ha, mmm!” He found the hemipenis the book had talked about, but strangely enough as good as it felt to touch something in his body was telling him that he should keep exploring. He slowly ran his hands over his scales, felling the smoothneed interlocking together to create his new skin. He admires the green nearly black color of them, they are beautiful to him. He comes across another slit, and suddenly his brain has razor focus on this one spot if his new anatomy. 

Much slower this time he starts by trying to insert just one finger into this new slit. “Ah, ha! Mmm...ahn!“ It feels soooooo good. It is hot and tight, and so moist. As he makes this new discovery something in his body tightens and twists, something calls to him to quench this new thirst, this new hunger. He shoves three fingers into his slit, it feels marvelous. He is gushing more slick around those fingers, with the tight heat clenching even tighter around the intrusion. He starts stroking the walls of this cavern, feeling for that one spot that he knows is the same. Finally he comes across his prostate, and it his wrecking his brain. It feels so good but is not enough at the same time.   
  
He starts a sort of high pitched trilling hiss noise, while thrashing his tail all over trying to chase the pleasure that seems just out of reach. _I want, I need, something! Why, why do I feel so empty? “ **Pleassssse!** ”_ He screams as he throws himself around.

”Mr. Potter. It is currently 3 in the morning can you explain why you are causing this disrup-“ Snape drawls as he steps into the room, stopping when he registers the sight in front of him. Potter has as much of his hand as he can get deep inside of a slit in his tail. And he is coiling his tail all over the place as well as making a hissed call out into the night. Suddenly both of their eyes meet and Harry stops what he is doing.

”Oh please sir please?” He starts gently undulating his hips causing his tail to follow the slow ripple movement. “It is so wet and so empty sir, won’t you come closer?” Harry starts gently pulling his fingers in and out of his slit to show the slick on his fingers and then making a wet squelching noise as the slick is pushed back in. Snape is completely enraptured in the sexy display that is causing his member to fill and harden. He takes a step forward as Harry beckons him over, and suddenly there is brush against his leg. He chances down to see Harry’s tail is humongous and partly starting to wrap around his leg.

Harry uses his tail to start rubbing at Severus’ leg, trailing upwards until he is fondling his cock through his pants. “See doesn’t it feel good. You are soo big sir, I want to feel it inside of me, deep inside.” Snape is close enough that he kneels on the bed, letting Harry raise his upper body closer to embrace him and run his fingers through his hair. “Your hair feels so smooth and silky, I love it. And aren’t you wearing just a bit too many clothes?” Harry questions as he starts removing each article with magic. “Mmmmm. Much better.” Now Harry can feel Severus’ cock without dress pants in the way. He gathers some of his slick and starts lubing up the cock in front of him.

Severus knows that this should be wrong but he honestly doesn’t feel like stopping. The attention feels good, the want in Harry’s eyes. If he could get this for the rest of his life it would make the spying all worth it. He starts forward, straddling Harry’s tail. Lining his cock in he goes to slowly insert when he can feel the tail push him in quickly and hard. “Ahn!” He tries to hold back the noise of the pleasure he feels from the extremely tight and overly hot hole around him.

”Ahhh! Sssso good! Ssseverusss it feelsss amazzing! Don’t sssstop!” Harry cries out as he gets Severus to start a hard unforgiving pace, hammering into his prostate. They start going with reckless abandon, surrendering themselves to the pleasure and the chase. Suddenly Severus starts going even faster. He is close, so close and he goes deeper to ensure his cum gets as deep as possible.

”Ah...love your...pussy...Going to...cum...so deep...Ahhhhhhhhh!” Severus’ hips start stuttering as he releases deep inside of Harry, as though trying to get him pregnant.

”Oh sssSeverusss! Thank you! Oh it issss ssso warm, mmmm sssso full.” Harry cries out as he orgasms so hard his vision flashes white. As they lay in post-coital bliss, Harry thinks back to earlier. “I guessss I can learn to love thisssss.”


	5. Planning and Other Fun Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some more sex, no harm in that. And making plans. Hope you all enjoy! And thank you everyone for all the comments I appreciate them.

“Mmm,” Harry moans as he stretches all of his muscles all the way down to his tail. He felt great, and he looks over to the reason why. Severus was still asleep beside him, Harry couldn’t wait until they could could have sex again. “Severus, you have to wake up. Come on.”

”Mr. Potter I would appreciate it if you could back away from me.” Severus says as he realizes what happened last night and with who.

”Oh come on, it’s not that bad. And you liked it don’t even try to pretend you didn’t.”

”Clearly my thinking was impaired else I never would have done it with the likes of you.”

”Oh ssssir. Don’t be ssso grumpy. It felt nice lasst night. Sssssoo good.” Harry starts trailing his hands up Severus’ chest while slowly stroking his leg with his tail. “We could have some more fun today. Jussst the two of usss in thissss big bed.” Starting to roll his hips into Severus’ morning erection causing it to grow bigger.

”No, we can’t. You are a student, still a child! I am a professor and I am not losing my job over this.” Severus is grasping at straws as he realizes that he would like to do it again. He is struggling not to just sink right back into Harry but his role won’t let him. “Besides what would your friends and Dumbledore think if they ever found out. Just because you were hiding yesterday does not mean you aren’t going back to them. And seeing as I am out of the Order this wouldn’t bode well”

”Oh I am never going back to the Weasel or the Mudblood. And Dumbles can go fuck himself for all that I care. No you and I are going to be visiting your other master, your true master. And don’t worry it will go just fine. Now back to other activities.” Harry starts actively rutting against Severus erection.

“Unh...okay we can...hmmm...do that.” Severus starts grunting under Harry’s ministrations. Grabbing his hips, he flips them over so he is leaning over Harry. He starts running his hands down Harry’s tail searching for the slit that will allow him entrance. Upon finding two of them he finds out one holds a hemipenis that he will definitely be getting to know later. Focusing on the second one he runs a finger along the edges of the slit, feeling Harry shudder beneath him. “Come on darling let out the sounds, moan so prettily for me.”

”Ha..ah mmm...unh...oh pleassse! Don’t...dont ssstop!”Harry shouts as he feels Severus ever so slowly stretching him open. He can feel fingers tenderly striking his walls, coaxing his slick to start running like a river.

Severus starts to go rougher on the walls inside of the opening, using his three fingers to stretch and push and rough up the sensitive skin. “You like that, I can feel your slick pouring around my fingers. Wonder if I could get my whole hand in there. Would like that, to feel me beating at your insides. Maybe I could even reach your uterus, make room for my cock to fill you up with children?”

”Oh Merlin! Pleassse, oh pleasse!” Harry can feel his whole body tightening at Severus’ words. Oh how he wants him to be rough with his body. Make him pregnant from his seed.

Severus gets the hint and pushes his hand in slowly but steadily. He can feel the tight skin struggling to stretch over the intrusion, he adds more pressure wanting to feel the pop as the body allows him entrance. The body beneath him is trembling either from pain or pleasure, perhaps both. His sadistic tendencies however don’t care as they lead him to finally punching into the hole.

”Aaaaahhhhhnnnnnn!” Harry screeches as he feels Severus’ hand go deep into him. “It feelsss...hnnnn...sssooo good!” He pant out as he feels that hand push in towards his uterus and scrape and punish along his walls. He loves every minute of the pain. “Unh!” He grunts as he feels Severus’ hand reach his uterus and stroke the entrance.

”Okay I think I will fuck you open on my cock now.” Severus pulls his hand out in one go, wrenching another shriek from Harry. He immediately replaces it with his cock and rams up into him. He sets up a punishing pace, making sure to always thrust as deep as he can.

Both of them are grunting and moaning as they race to completion. Harry pushed over the edge as he feel the cock brush against his uterus, and Severus as he feels the hole tighten painfully around him almost like a vice.

”We can go see Tom later,” Harry pants out as they both cuddle in a sex filled cloud of warmth.


	6. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had tried to write a good transition chapter a couple days ago. I didn’t like it. So I am going to do a brief transition and go straight to the semi juicy bit.

When both Harry and Severus woke up again they found that Harry got his legs back. They decided to spend the time by grading all the essays that Severus assigned for potions. They were waiting for an owl, a very important owl.

”How do you grade all of these normally? Half of these make no sense and the other half are mostly wrong.” Harry asked Severus after realizing how much Severus had to do for his job and how little payout it seemed to have. 

“Well, you see that is why there is so few students passing my class. I actually didn’t want to teach at all, it was Dumbles requirement for me to be his spy. Thank Merlin you are leaving him so I can too.” Severus explained to Harry. Suddenly an owl burst through the office. “Ahh, it looks like our meeting has been approved.” As Severus reads the letter that Voldemort sent in response.

”Okay, great! Well let’s get going!”

”Very well. We shall be using the floo, we are going to Malloy Manor. _Malfoy Manor!_ ”

As they both exit the floo they find themselves in front of a seating area with the Dark Lord sitting in the only chair. Both Harry and Severus make their way to the love seat set up across for him.

”So who do I owe the honor to, for bringing me the boy who lived? After all Severus, I doubt that you would have been able to bring him here yourself.” Voldemort questions while locking eyes with Harry.

”Actually My Lord, it seems that the Light have pushed their hero straight into our arms instead. I have barely done a thing to convince him.”

”Well you do have a certain technique that would have done all the convincing if you had applied it earlier.” Harry, ever the trouble maker, brought up watching Severus as his face turned red.

”Hmmm, Severus what is he talking about?”

”Well you see My Lord he has been through a creature inheritance. Which is why the Light have turned on him. And well his creature is very sexual in nature and called to me. While it hasn’t made me do anything I don’t want to, I did respond rather enthusiastically. Which is what he is referring to.” Severus explains as quickly as possible, so as to avoid punishment hopefully.

“Ahh, I suppose that makes some sense. Now what is his inheritance to have pushed him from the Light? It doesn’t appear the anything has changed...” Voldemort trails off as Harry chooses that moment to transform into his Naga form. Voldemort stands up and stalks over to home to run his hands gently along the scales of Harry’s shoulders. “I see, a naga. How poetic and marvelous. How much has changed.” Voldemort asks as he looks Harry over to see how much may have changed.

”Hmmmm, enough to have me laying an egg in a couple hoursss and be ready for another.” Harry answers with his eyelids hooded with lust in his face. He will have Voldemort’s child, he can feel how strong he is and also how attuned to the idea he is.

”And whose is the first one? Severus’ possibly? And would mine be the next?” Voldemort asks as he is completely entranced with the creature in front of him. He understands what Severus meant by not being forced to do anything, but being gently nudged to desire for the creature. He decides to feel the scales where Harry’s skin met the tail, running his hands along he can feel the trembles of being underneath. “I believe we may have to take this to another room, you included Severus.”

Harry beams happily as he plans to nest to lay his egg and then get another one,”Wow, what a wonderful meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for a shorter chapter but the next should be really fun. Hope you love this story as much as I do.


End file.
